Baby
by InacchiFuri412
Summary: Sifat Seijuurou berubah semenjak Kouki melahirkan Seiji. /"Kouki, anak itu harus disingkirkan"/kata Seijuurou tiba-tiba/"Apa?"/. #AkaFem!Furi , KuroFem!Furi.
1. Chapter 1

" Baby "

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Story: InacchiFuri412**

 **Rating: T  
**

 **Pairing: AkaFem!Furi , KuroFem!Furi**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/C** **omfort**

 **Warning: OOC** **.** **Alur kecepatan (** _ **mungkin**_ **)** **, (** _ **sedikit**_ **) GAJE**

 **Jika tidak suka, jangan dipaksakan untuk membacanya,ya :)  
**

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy** \\(=w=)/

* * *

-oOo-

Sudah 1 bulan Kouki yang sekarang menjadi Akashi Kouki hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya, dan sudah tibanya mereka untuk mempunyai anak atas permintaan mertuanya. Malampun tiba, kedua sepasang suami-istripun melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Keesokan harinya ketika cahaya mentari menyelimuti mereka ,tiba- tiba koukipun terbangun merasakan hal yang mengganjal dan langsung lari ke kamar mandi sambil memegang perutnya. Melihat kejadian itu sang suami – _Seijuurou-_ menghampiri istrinya untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kouki, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seijuurou cemas

"Sepertinya aku masuk angin –"

 _ **-HUEK**_

Seijuroupun mengambil air hangat dan memberikannya kepada sang istri. Seijuurou tak tega melihat istrinya pucat, tanpa berpikir panjang akhirnya Seijuurou memutuskan untuk pergi kedokter untuk mengecek kondisi istrinya.

"Kouki, setelah ini bersiap-siaplah kita akan pergi kedokter sekarang"

"Kedokter?, aku gak sakit kok cuman masuk angin"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku kurang yakin dengan ucapanmu itu"

"Eh?"

Daripada berdebat akhirnya Koukipun bersiap-siap dan pergi ke dokter kenalannya Seijuurou dengan menggunakan mobil mewahnya.

Saat sampai, Seijuurou dan Kouki masuk dan bertemu dokter kenalannya Seijuurou – _Midorima-_ bersama suster yang taklain adalah istrinya sendiri – _Takao_ -. Seijuurou meminta Midorima untuk memeriksa kondisi istrinya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, sangdokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dan menghampiri Seijuurou dengan senyum yang menandakan kabar baik. Disusul dengan senyuman sang istri yang menandakan kebahagiaan.

"Midorima, bagaimana kondisi istriku?"

"Dia sehat kok, mual itu menandakan bahwa dia sedang mengandung"

"Mengandung?" ucap Seijuurou heran.

"Iya, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah, Akashi." ucap Midorima sambil tersenyum.

"Sei..." ucap Kouki menghampiri Seijuurou dan langsung memeluknya. "Aku hamil, sekarang kau akan menjadi Ayah untuk anak kita" tambahnya lagi sambil menangis bahagia.

Seijuuroupun meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan. Melihat mereka, Midorima dan Takao turut ikut berbahagia. Setelah itu, Seijuurou dan Koukipun pulang dan segera ingin memberitau kabar gembira untuk ayah & mertuanya. Sesampai dirumah, Seijuurou langsung menghadap sang ayah dan memberi taukan kabar gembira bahwa istrinya sedang mengandung begitu pula dengan Kouki yang menelpon orang tuanya memberitaunya bahwa dia sedang hamil.

Semenjak Kouki hamil, seijuurou berusaha pulang cepat agar dia mempunyai waktu bersama sang istri dan juga calon anaknya. Bulan demi bulan meleka lalui dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Sudah sembilan bulan tepat dibulan November, Kouki merintih kesakitan yang menandakan sudah waktunya anaknya keluar. Seijuuroupun langsung membawa Kouki kerumah sakit dengan mobil mewahnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Seijuurou melajukan mobilnya tak peduli salju hampir menutupi separuh jalan demi sang istri yang meronta kesakitan. Sesampai dirumah sakit, Seijuurou menggendong sang istri dan meminta sang dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan istri dan juga calon anaknya.

"Sepertinya istri anda akan melahirkan, suster bawa perempuan ini keruang UGD sekarang!" ucap dokter tiba-tiba

"B-baik dokter!" ucap suster

Merekapun membawa kouki ke ruang UGD. Seijuuroupun menunggu di luar dengan perasaan cemas iapun mendengar suara meronta kesakitan dari sang istri. Beberapa menit kemudian, keheninganpun pecah ketika suara bayi menangis. Dokter dan susterpun keluar.

"Selamat! anak anda laki-laki "

"Terima Kasih dokter" ucap Seijuurou tersenyum lega

"Tapi ada satu masalah..."

"Apa itu?" Seijuurou mulai cemas

"Anak anda mengalami sedikit cacat fisik dibagian kaki kirinya"

Seijuurou yang tadinya bahagia sekarang mulai suram _'Cacat fisik?'_ seijuuroupun kaget bukan main mendengar anaknya terlahir dengan kondisi cacat fisik, karena keturunan Akashi tidak boleh terlahir cacat. _'Ini tidak boleh terjadi, ini pasti bohong kan?'_ batin Seijuurou

"Cacat fisik apa?"

"Anak anda tidak mempunyai jari kelingking di kaki kirinya"

"Oh begitu" ucap Seijuurou datar. Seijuuroupun menunduk hormat sambil mengucapkan rasa terima kasih, iapun masuk dan menemukan istrinya yang sedang tiduran diranjang dengan butiran keringat hasil perjuangan diwajahnya, Kouki tersenyum sambil menggendong anaknya yang sudah dibaluti selimut hangat.

"Sei..." panggil Kouki sambil menimang anaknya. Tetapi Seijuurou tidak merespon ia hanya berdiri di dengan muka pucat bercampur dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Sei...? kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok" Seijuurou menghampiri istri untuk melihat kondisinya

"Lihat anak kita laki-laki, rambut dan matanya mirip sekali denganmu Sei" ucap Kouki sambil membelai rambut anaknya yang sedang tertidur. "Sei, kira-kira kita beri nama siapa ya?" tanya Kouki

"Aku tidak tau, menurutmu?"

"Hmm, kupikir Seiji cocok"

"Kenapa Seiji?"

"Eh? agak a-aneh ya?"

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin tau saja"

"Eh?, um... habisnya nama Seiji hampir mirip dengan nama Sei. Dan lagipula rambut dan bentuk matanya sangat mirip sekali denganmu . Jadi, jika kau lembur kerja aku tetap bisa melihatmu melewati Seiji" pipi Koukipun mulai merona. Seijuurou membelai wajah istrinya yang merona dengan senyum simpul – _bukan senyuman bahagia karena pikirinnya masih kacau tentang anaknya yang terlahir cacat-_.

"..."

"..."

"Ne~ Kouki, boleh kulihat kakinya?" tanya Seijuurou untuk memastikan anaknya cacat atau tidak. Tanpa pikir panjang Koukipun membuka selimut sang buah hatinya dan memperlihatkan kaki yang dimaksud suaminya.

Seijuuroupun melihat kaki anaknya – _tidak ada jari kelingking di kaki kirinya-_ _'ternyata benar'_ batinya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Maafkan aku Sei, aku tau sepertinya kau tidak senang dengan anak kita karena terlahir caca-"

"-Kouki!"

"Um, ya?"

"Maafkan aku sepertinya anak itu harus disingkirkan, kau taukan ayahku pasti akan marah jika tau keturunannya terlahir tidak normal – _cacat-_ "

"Apa maksudmu!? kau ingin membunuhnya!?"

"I-iya" ucap Seijuurou. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin anaknya yang baru lahir kedunia sudah harus dibunuh hanya karena cacat fisik tapi apa boleh buat demi keturunan Akashi yang tidak boleh cacat sedikitpun – _sempurna-_.

Kouki kaget karena tidak disangka bahwa Seijuurou akan melakukan hal sekeji itu. Iapun langsung menutup kaki anaknya dengan selimut hangat dan memeluk eret-erat.

"A-aku tidak mau Sei!" ucap Kouki gemetar. "m-masa hanya karena dia mengalami cacat fisik sekecil ini kau ingin membunuhnya!" tambahnya. Sedikit-demi sedikit air mata Kouki mulai jatuh, ia tidak mau merelakan anaknya yang baru melihat dunia harus mati hanya karena keturunan Akashi harus sempurna. "J-jadi kau lebih memilih keturunan di bandingkan kebahagiaan!" tambahnya lagi. Seijuuroupun kaget melihat wajah istrinya yang sedang mengeluarkan air mata kekecewaan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" ucap Seijuurou – _datar tanpa senyuman-_ untuk menutup konflik tanpa bicara lagi iapun pergi untuk menghirup udara dingin diluar sambil menetralkan emosinya. Kouki hanya terduduk kaku mendengar perkataan Seijuurou yang ingin membunuh anaknya, sekarang ia hanya bisa berdo'a agar keluarganya tidak hancur.

-oOo-

 _ **#TO BE CONTINUE**_

* * *

Hallo/Hai Semua. Ini adalah FF keduaku. cerita ini muncul waktu aku mimpi buruk tentang AkaFuri kemarin, jadi daripada nanti lupa akhirnya TA-DA! jadilah FF ini #curhat. Maafkan aku, bukannya lanjut untuk lanjutin FF "Lomba" malah membuat baru lagi * _sungkem_. Dan terima kasih untuk sebesar-besarnya yang sudah membaca FF ini * _sungkem again_.

 _ **RnR?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_*****_ _ **Jika** **anda** **menemukan** **typo** **harap** **dimaklumi**_

" Baby "

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Story: InacchiFuri412**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Pairing: AkaFem!Furi , KuroFem!Furi**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/C** **omfort**

 **Warning: OOC** **.** **Alur kecepatan (** _ **mungkin**_ **)** **, (** _ **sedikit**_ **) GAJE**

 **Jika tidak suka, jangan dipaksakan untuk membacanya,ya**

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy** \\(=w=)/

* * *

-oOo-

 _Tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain_

Sudah seminggu setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, perilaku Seijuurou berubah drastis. Biasanya pukul 5 sore Seijuurou sudah ada dirumah tapi sekarang, dia sering pulang larut malam dan bahkan dia tidak pulang. Memang hal yang biasa bagi Kouki hanya saja setiap Seijuurou pulang, ia tidak pernah melihat Seiji, ataupun mengecup keningnya kecuali sang istri. Kouki hanya bisa menunggu dan berdo'a agar Seijuurou mau melihat Seiji meskipun hanya sebatas melihat. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kouki sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Seijuurou pulang seperti biasa - _larut malam_ -.

" _Tadaima_ " ucap Seijuurou tersenyum kepada Kouki.

" _Okaeri,_ Sei" balas Kouki dengan senyumannya - _seperti biasa-_ sambil menggendong Seiji. Seijuuroupun mengecup kening Kouki dan langsung pergi - _Dia tidak pernah melihat Seiji meskipun Seiji berada didepannya-._ "Sei, apa kau ingin mandi atau makan?" tanya Kouki tiba-tiba.

"Mandi"

"Baiklah akan aku siapkan air hangatnya" Koukipun pergi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi sang suami sambil menggendong Seiji. Setelah selesai Koukipun menghapiri Seijuurou yang berada diruang tamu.

"Sei, air mandinya sudah siap"

Seijuurou pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Pernah ketika Seiji menangis, Seijuurou tetap dipendiriannya – _diruang kerja sambil membaca koran-_ tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya padahal Kouki sedang sibuk didapur. Kouki beranggapan bahwa Seijuurou tidak akan pernah menganggap Seiji sebagai anaknya. Kouki sudah tidak kuat lagi dia lelah mengurus anaknya sendirian, akhirnya Koukipun berniat untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan tinggal bersama orang tuanya di Tokyo untuk sementara waktu. Diam-diam dia memasukkan baju-baju dirinya dan anaknya kedalam koper. Setelah selesai, iapun tidur diranjang- _dirinya dan suaminya-_ nya.

Pukul 3 dini hari, Kouki bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kearah Seijuurou yang masih tertidur lelap. Koukipun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Seijuurou sambil mengeluarkan air mata, iapun berbisik ditelinga Seijuurou.

"Sei, aku akan tinggal bersama orang tuaku di Tokyo untuk sementara waktu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku mencintaimu" bisikKouki, Koukipun mengecup kening Seijuurou dan beranjak dari kasur untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai, Koukipun pergi ke Tokyo menggunakan taxi tanpa sepengetahuan Seijuurou. Sampai disana, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil menggendong Seiji plus membawa koper. Ketika sampai didepan rumahnya, Kouki melihat seorang pemuda – _yang diduga kakaknya Kouki_ \- terkejut melihat Kouki dan langsung menghampiri Kouki.

"Kouki ada apa?, kenapa kau pagi-pagi begini datang?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya aku pulang, Ni- _chan_?" ucap Kouki kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"Eh? bukan kok tumben aja, sini biar Ni- _chan_ yang bawakan kopernya"

Kakaknya Koukipun mengambil koper yang di bawa Kouki masuk kedalam rumah mereka _–yang sederhana-_. Ibunya sedang tidur di sofa sambil memeluk jaket sang ayah. Kakaknya Kouki membawa koper milik adiknya dan keponakannya ke kamar – _beka_ _s_ _kamar Kouki-_. Kouki menaruh Seiji yang masih tertidur lelap di kasur _-bekas dirinya-_ nya.

Dikediaman Seijuurou, sekarang sudah pukul 7 pagi cahaya mataharipun muncul di sela-sela gorden yang sedikit terbuka. Seijuuroupun terbangun dengan sendirinya, ia merasa tenang karena tidak terdengar suara tangisan bayi hari ini. Dirabanya ranjang – _dirinya dan juga istrinya-_ untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya dan ternyata tidak ada. Iapun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mencari sosok istrinya di segala penjuru rumah tetapi tidak juga ditemukan. Ia mencoba untuk menelpon tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya iapun pergi kekamar anak- _Kouki-_ nya - _untuk pertama kalinya_ \- memastikan bahwa anaknya ada atau tidak. Dilihatnya ranjang bayi ternyata kosong, lemari pakaiannyapun juga kosong itu menandakan bahwa sang istri dan anaknya telah pergi. Akhirnya, Seijuuroupun pergi keruang tamu _–dengan pandangan kosong dan perasaan yang hampa-_ untuk membaca koran dipagi hari.

Di waktu yang sama dikediaman Furihata, Kouki menyiapkan makanan untuk sang ibu , ayah dan kakaknya. Merekapun makan bersama diruang tengah. Selama mereka sedang sarapan Kouki merasakan bahwa ayahnya tidak turun untuk sarapan bersama. Hingga mereka selesai sarapanpun, Kouki bingung kemana ayahandanya tidak keluar juga. Tanpa basa-basi Koukipun bertanya kepada sang ibu dan kakaknya.

"Ne~Okaa- _san,_ Ni- _chan_."

"Iya" jawab mereka serempak

"Kenapa Otou- _san_ tidak sarapan bersama kita, apa dia sedang sakit?" mendengar pertanyaan Kouki, mereka terkejut. Ibu dan kakaknya terdiam kaku tidak bisa menjawab.

"Ne~ kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Kouki lagi.

"Ma-maaf Kouki, tapi Otou- _san_ sudah pergi duluan kesurga" akhirnya kakaknya angkat bicara.

Kouki kaget bukan main, dia datang kesini untuk melampiaskan sakit hati dengan bercanda gurau bersama sang ayah – _anak kesayangan ayah-_. Perasaan Kouki bertambah hancur berkeping-keping, sudah anaknya tidak dianggap suaminya ditambah lagi ayahnya yang pergi duluan meninggalkannya.

"K-kapan Otou- _san_ meninggal?"

"Tepat ketika kau sedang melahirkan, sayang. Waktu itu, Seijuurou langsung menelpon Otou- _san_ untuk memberitaukan bahwa dirimu berada di rumah sakit karena akan melahirkan Seiji. Otou- _san_ gembira bukan main dia langsung memberitau Okaa-san dan Keiji bahwa ia akan langsung pergi ke Kyoto hanya untuk melihat dirimu dan cucunya. Tetapi ketika perjalanan menuju Kyoto, salju menutupi hampir seluruh jalanan dan menjadi sangat licin akibatnya, terjadi kecelakaan beruntun yang tak diduga. Banyak korban yang tewas dalam kejadian itu termasuk Otou- _san_ " jelas ibunya. Mendengar penjelasan sang ibu Koukipun menangis.

"K-knapa Okaa- _san_ d-dan Ni- _chan_ _hiks_ tidak memberitauku t-tentang Otou- _san_?" isak Kouki

"Maaf Kouki, Ni-chandan Okaa- _san_ tidak tega memberitaukan tentang Otou- _san,_ karena waktu itu kamu masih berkorban untuk melahirkan Seiji" ucap sang kakak.

"A-apa Sei _hiks_ tau tentang ini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak"

"Syukurlah _hiks_ " ucap Kouki dengan nafas lega. Tiba-tiba Seijipun menangis, Kouki buru-buru mengambil Seiji _-yang berada dikamarnya-_ dan kembali lagi ke ruang tamu.

"Ne~ Kouki kenapa kau kesini sendiri, dimana Seijuurou?" Tanya kakanya. Kouki yang sedang menimang Seiji kaget ketika kakaknya bertanya tentang suaminya.

"Di-dia ada dirumah" jawab Kouki grogi

"Kenapa dia tidak ikut kemari?".tanyanya lagi, Kouki hanya diam saja. Melihat tingkah adiknya kakaknya menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan kau sedang bertengkar dengan Seijuurou?" kali ini kakanya bertanya dengan serius. Kouki lemas melihat wajah kakaknya yang menurutnya mengerikan.

"T-tidak kok" ucap Kouki membalik badan sambil menimang Seiji.

"Sayang, beritau kami apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan suamimu?" tanya ibu Kouki yang mulai cemas.

"B-begini, Okaa- _san_ Ni- _chan_ sebenarnya Seiji itu cacat" ucap Kouki sambil memperlihatkan kaki kiri Seiji yang cacat. Mereka kaget.

"Cacat?Tapi,apa kondisi dia sehat?"

"I-iya, Seiji hanya cacat fisik dikaki kirinya bisa dibilang dia tidak mempunyai jari kelingking di kaki kirinya tersebut. Hanya saja Sei kesal saat kuperlihatkan kaki kiri Seiji yang cacat. Aku tau keturunan Akashi memang harus sempurna tapi- "

"-Okaa- _san_ mengerti" potong ibunya sambil senyuman. Kouki hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya - _lagi-_ .

"Tch! Seijuurou sialan! Dia lebih memilih kedudukan dari pada kebahagian Kouki. Lihat saja nanti jika aku bertemu denganya dia lagi, akan kuhabisi dia biar mampus!" geram kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, kak. Kakak tidak boleh seperti itu dengan Sei" ucap kouki menenangkan kakaknya yang sudah mengeluarkan aura _killer_.

"Kau itu, selalu saja membelanya-" ucap kakaknya Kesal

"-Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik Keiji kau pergi kerja dulu" potong ibunya menutup konflik. Keiji - _kakaknya Kouki-_ pergi untuk bekerja. Setelah sang kakak pergi, Kouki membantu sang ibu membuka tokonya _-toko roti punya almarhum sang ayah-_ hingga siang.

Siangpun berganti malam dikediaman Seijuurou . Seijuuroupun pergi menemui ayahnya – _entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini-_ untuk memberitau tentang Seiji. Mendengar hal itu ayahnya marah besar.

-oOo-

 _ **#TO BE CONTINUE**_

* * *

 _ **Hallo/Hai terima kasih sudah dibaca dan reviewnya ^w^)/ #dicium satu-satu  
**_

 _ **RisaSano: yup mereka memang kejam TToTT *nangis guling-guling, kalau itu sih lihat saja nanti di chapter selanjutnya huehehehe :3**_

 _ **VilettaOnxLV: iya disini saya pakai ganderbendnya Furihata, ok akan aku usahakan :3**_

 _ **Miharu348: Ok :3**_

 _ **Lala-chan ssu: Hahaha ini juga cerita gak sengaja muncul ketika aku tidur -makanya kusebut mimpi buruk karena menyakitkan bagiku-, dari pada mubazir akhirnya aku buat FF ini. Untuk alasan itu aku juga kurang begitu tau hehe ^^a.**_

 _ **Yozorra: Hehehe terima kasih :3**_

 _ **Authorpun kesal mengapa Seijuurou menghadap ayahnya hanya memberitau tentang Seiji *nangis guling-guling #curhat, tapi apalah daya memang itulah yang terjadi author hanya sekedar menulis idenya saja #ditimpuk massa. Dan maaf bila ceritanya gak nyambung atau apalah *sungkem.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai nanti dichapter selanjutnya *wink~  
**_

 _ **RnR?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dichapter ini Kuroko yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul/yey!/.**_

 _ ***jika anda menemukan typo harap dimaklumi**_

" Baby "

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Story: InacchiFuri412**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Pairing: AkaFem!Furi , KuroFem!Furi**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/C** **omfort**

 **Warning: OOC** **.** **Genderbender, Alur kecepatan (** _ **mungkin**_ **)** **, (** _ **sedikit**_ **) GAJE**

 **Jika tidak suka, jangan dipaksakan untuk membacanya,ya**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy** \\(=w=)/

* * *

-oOo-

 _Kenyataan memang_ _kejam dan_ _menyakitkan_

Diruang ayahnya Seijuurou. Ayahnya benar-benar kecewa dengan anaknya, akhirnya ia berpikir dan mendapatkan solusi.

"Seijuurou"

"Iya"

"Untuk melangsungkan keturunan Akashi, Otou- _sama_ akan menikahkanmu dengan anak dari teman Otou- _sama_ "

"Tapi, Otou- _sama_ , aku sudah menikah dengan Kouki!"

"Ceraikan dia!" titah ayahnya

Seijuurou kaget bukan main, dia sudah menikah dengan kekashi hatinya – _Kouki_ \- dan ayahnya dengan mudah menyuruh Seijuurou menceraikan Kouki. Tapi apa boleh buat, Seijuurou tidak bisa melawan ayahnya.

"Baiklah" ucap Seijuurou kecewa dan pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

Seijuurou menuju kamar dengan perasan hampa. Memang sepertinya ini salahnya karena telah mencuekkan istrinya - _yang sebenarnya tidak ingin-_ , menganggap Seiji- _anaknya sendiri_ \- tidak ada. Dan memberitau keayahnya – _yang seharusnya jangan-_ bahwa Seiji terlahir cacat fisik. Setiba di kamar ia, membuka handphone - _yang berwalpaper dia dan istrinya_ _dengan senyuman menghiasinya_ _-._ Membuka kontak dan mencari nama temannya – _Kuroko Tetsuya_ -. Iapun membuat email untuk temannya tersebut.

.

.

.

 _ **Beep... Beep**_

Dikediaman Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko yang sedang asik membaca novel diranjangnya terganggu ketika suara handphonenya berbunyi. Iapun mengambil handphonenya tersebut yang tak jauh disebelahnya dan membukanya. Ternyata email dari temannya – _Akashi Seijuurou-_.

* * *

 _ **From**_ **:** Akashi- _kun_

 _ **Subject**_ **:** Pernikahan

Kuroko, apa kau masih mencintai Kouki?

Jika iya, aku ada permintaan denganmu.

* * *

' _Apa maksudnya ini?'_ Kuroko heran kenapa Akashi mengatakan hal yang seperti itu, iapun membalas email dari Akashi.

* * *

 _ **To**_ **:** Akashi- _kun_

 _ **Subject**_ **:** Pernikahan

Tentu saja aku masih mencintainya tapi, kau tau kan kalau Furihata- _san_ sudah menikah denganmu dan juga kalian sudah mempunyai keturunan. Memang permintaan apa?

* * *

 _ **SEND**_

Beberapa menit kemudian.

 _ **Beep... Beep**_

Kuroko kaget melihat jawaban dari Akashi. Takdisangka temanya melakukan hal yang seperti itu hanya demi kedudukannya. Akhirnya Kurokopun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar denagan perasaan campur aduk _'apa_ _aku bisa melakukannya_ _?'_ guman kuroko dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya dikediaman Furihata, Koukipun terbangun ia melirik Seiji yang ternyata sudah bangun. Koukipun ganti baju dan pergi berjalan pagi bersama Seiji. Harinya memang tidak secerah biasanya karena sekarang salju yang menyelimuti kota.

"Okaa- _san_ , Ni- _chan_. Aku dan Seiji jalan-jalan dulu ya, _Ittekimasu~_ "

" _Itterasai~_ hati-hati Seiji kedinginan-"

"- boleh Ni- _chan_ ikut?" ucapan ibunya terpotong oleh sang kakak

"Tidak usah Ni- _chan_ , lagipula Seiji ingin berjalan berdua dengan Kouki saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jika kalian perlu apa-apa langsung telpon Ni- _san_ ya"

"Ok" Kouki dan Seiji pergi keluar meninggalkan rumahnya.

Diluar memang sangatlah dingin apalagi hujan salju sudah mulai berjatuhan. Jalan demi jalan mereka lalui, melewati Magi burger dimana dia bersama teman-teman Seirinnya dulu – _ketika masih menjadi manager basket-_ sambil bercanda gurau. Hingga melewati papan nama sekolah SMA Seirin, sekarang ia hanya bisa mengingat masa lalu yang sangat menyenangkannya itu sambil menggendong Seiji. Ketika ia pergi kelapangan _basketball street_ , ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan kaos tipis dan celana panjang yang sedang bermain basket. _'padahal sekarang salju, tapi kenapa pemuda itu malah asik bermain basket?'_ batinnya. Tanpa pikir panjang iapun menghampiri pemuda itu.

"A-ano~ maaf mengganggu, apa kau tidak kedinginan bermain basket saat turun salju begini?"

Pemuda itupun berbalik dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit menghadap Kouki. Kouki kaget bukan main karena ia bertemu dengan teman SMAnya – _Kuroko Tetsuya-_.

-oOo-

 _ **#TO BE CONTINUE**_

* * *

 _ **Hallo/Hai semua :3 ,terima kasih yang sudah baca dan reviewnya #cium satu-satu. Maafkan saya dichapter ini ceritanya pendek *sungkem langsung kabur #dikejar. Oh iya, saya minta maaf mungkin para reader bingung dengan karakter Furihata disini. ya saya memang memakai genderbendnya tetapi saya tetap memakai nama aslinya alasannya, pertama: saya lupa nama genderbendnya Furihata/dasar pikun/, dan yang kedua: nama Kouki cocok juga jadi nama cewe dan manisnya terasa/apaan?/. Jadi, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya dan anehnya saya baru menyadari kejanggalan ini tadi #dirajam.**_

 _ **Hana Ma-chan: Huehehehe ok & makasih :3**_

 _ **Miharu348: Ok makasih :3**_

 _ **RisaSano: bapaknya Sei tuh yang kejam banget *nangis guling-guling TT^TT)**_

 _ **SMA 3: kalau itusih tergantung authornya saja, kalau mood paling gak sampe seminggu sudah update. maaf baru dibalas karena kemarin updatenya lewat hape jadi agak susah *sungkem.**_

 _ **sampai nanti di chapter selanjutnya *wink~**_

 _ **RnR?**_


	4. Chapter 4 END

_***Jika anda menemkan typo harap dimaklumi**_

" Baby "

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Story: InacchiFuri412**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Pairing: AkaFem!Furi , KuroFem!Furi**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/C** **omfort**

 **Warning: OOC** **.** **Genderbender, Alur kecepatan (** _ **mungkin**_ **)** **, (** _ **sedikit**_ **) GAJE**

 **Jika tidak suka, jangan dipaksakan untuk membacanya,ya**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy** \\(=w=)/

* * *

-oOo-

Kouki bertemu dengan teman SMAnya.

"K-Kuroko!" ucap Kouki Kaget

"Akashi-san!" Begitu juga Kuroko yang takdisangka bisa bertemu dengan Kouki – _man_ _a_ _jer_ _tim_ _basket yang dia & Akashi taksir-_. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku dan Seiji sedang berjalan-jalan pagi"

"Tapi ini musing dingin, gimana kalau kau dan Seiji sakit?"

"Tidak akan kok lihat, kami berdua memakai jaket yang tebal" ucap Kouki sambil tersenyum

 _ **wuss**_

Angin musim dingin bertiup dengan kencang membuat ibu dan anak ini takkuasa menahan dinginnya udara - _meskipun mereka sudah memakai pakaian yang hangat dan tebal-_. Karena kasihan Kurokopun mengajak Kouki dan anaknya ke cafe terdekat.

"Udaranya sudah mulai sangat dingin, gimana kalau kita ke cafe sebentar?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara datar sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? baiklah"

Akhirnya merekapun ke cafe dekat tak jauh dari lapangan. Memasuki cafe tersebut, merasakan kehangatan – _mereka memakai penghangat ruangan-_ mencari tempat duduk dan mendapatkan tempat duduk di dekat jendela cafe tersebut. Pelayanpun mendatangi mereka bertiga.

"Maaf mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan

"Aku kopi panas, kau mau pesan apa Kouki?" ucap Kuroko sambil melirik kearah Kouki

"E-eh!? t-tapi aku tidak bawa uang-"

"-Aku yang bayar" ucap Kuroko

"Baiklah, aku... susu coklat panas saja" jawab Kouki

"Ok pesanan akan segera diantarkan" ucap pelayan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka

"A-ano Kuroko terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkanmu" ucap Kouki duduk sambil membenarkan gendongan Seiji.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kau kesini dengan siapa? Dimana Akashi- _kun_?"

"Eh? Um.. di rumah-"

"- aku mengerti"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku tau kau dan Akashi- _kun_ sedang mempunyai masalah yang tidak akan dapat terselesaikan"

"Kau… sudah tau?" Tanya Kouki bingung

Kuroko mengangguk terlihat senyum tipis diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba wajah Kuroko mulai memerah dan sedikit grogi.

"Ano A-Akashi- _san_ ada yang ingin kukatakan, padamu" ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

"Er… Menikahlah denganku" ucap Kuroko, tangan Kuroko langsung memegang salah satu tangan Kouki

"Eh!?" Kouki kaget bukan main mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. "K-kau b-bercanda kan Kuroko?" ucap Kouki ragu.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar serius Aka-maksudku Kouki" Kuroko menatap Kouki dengan wajah serius.

"A-aku mengerti perasaanmu Kuroko, tapi kau tau kan aku ini sudah menikah dengan Sei dan kami sudah mempunyai an-"

"-aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu" memegang tangan Kouki erat-erat. "dan lagi pula Akashi- _kun_ tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kepadamu" tambahnya .

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko?" Kouki langsung menarik tangannya. "Apa maksudmu Sei tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kepadaku?". Kuroko hanya menunduk sedih. "Jawab aku Kuroko?".

"…"

"Kumohon" Koukipun meneteskan air matanya.

Kuroko masih tertunduk, iapun menggambil handphone dalam jaketnya. membuka email dari Seijuurou dan memperlihatkan ke Kouki. Koukipun membaca email dari Seijuurou.

* * *

 _ **From**_ : Akashi-kun

 _ **Subject**_ : Pernikahan

Kuroko, apa kau masih mencintai Kouki?

Jika iya, aku ada permintaan denganmu.

* * *

 _ **From**_ : Akashi-kun

 _ **Subject**_ **:** Pernikahan

Kumohon menikahlah dengan Kouki, buatlah Kouki hidup bahagia.

* * *

 _ **From**_ : Akashi-kun

 _ **Subject**_ **:** Pernikahan

Aku tau permintaanku aneh, tapi kumohon.

* * *

 _ **From**_ : Akashi-kun

 _ **Subject**_ **:** Pernikahan

Ayahku menyuruhku untuk menceraikan Kouki, dan aku akan dinikahkan lagi dengan teman ayahku.

* * *

 _ **From**_ : Akashi-kun

 _ **Subject**_ **:** Pernikahan

Aku tidak bisa membantah perkataan ayahku. Dan aku juga tidak ingin melihat Kouki menderita lebih lanjut gara-gara aku.

* * *

 _ **From**_ : Akashi-kun

 _ **Subject**_ **:** Pernikahan

Pernikahanku dilaksanakan senin depan di kediamanku, jadi aku ingin kau menikahi Kouki di hari yang sama agar dia tidak mengetahui tentang pernikahanku.

* * *

 _ **From**_ : Akashi-kun

 _ **Subject**_ **:** Pernikahan

Terima kasih Kuroko, aku sangat senang bisa menjadi rivalmu. Dan aku juga minta maaf telah memaksamu untuk menikahi Kouki.

.

.

.

Kouki hanya bisa meneteskan air mata sambil melihat email dari Seijuurou- _merasakan bahwa Seijuurou masih mencintainya-_. Kuroko hanya menatap Kouki dengan perasaan sedih.

"…"

"…"

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua

"Baiklah" ucap Kouki tiba-tiba sambil mengelap air matanya. Dan langsung mencium kening Seiji. Mata Seiji – _yang mirip dengan Seijuurou-_ melihat ibunya yang dari tadi mengeluarkan air mata mulai tersenyum kembali. "Demi Sei, aku mau menikah denganmu" ucapnya lanjut.

Persaan Kuroko bercampur aduk antara senang dan sedih. Senangnya, dia akhinya bisa menikahi orang yang dicintainya sedangkan sedihnya, dia merasa bahwa Kouki terpaksa menerima lamarannya hanya demi Seijuurou. Kurokopun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berpindah dekat Kouki. Kouki hanya tersenyum lembut kepada Kuroko. Kurokopun membalas senyumannya yang sangat tulus.

"Ano, Kuroko. Apa orang tuamu setuju ?"

"Setelah mendapat email dari Akashi- _kun_ , aku langsung menghubungi orang tuaku dan mereka merestuinya"

"Apa orang tuamu tidak keberatan kau menikahiku?"

"Kau sepertinya meragukanku ya Kouki?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu Kuro-"

"-Tetsuya, mulai sekarang panggil aku Tetsuya".

"Ba-baiklah!" pipinya Kouki mulai merona merah, Seiji tersenyum melihat ibunya sekarang bahagia.

.

.

.

Hari seninpun tiba. DiTokyo dipernikahannya Kuroko dan Kouki, Kouki memakai gaun pernikahan yang berwarna putih dengan surai coklat susunya yang diurai begitu saja. Kouki tersenyum _–bahagia-_ saat menghampiri Kuroko yang sekarang adalah suaminya. Seiji yang masih tertidur berada di gendongan ibu Kouki. Teman-teman dari seirin menghadiri pernikahannya tersebut termasuk juga para _kiseki no sedai_ kecuali Seijuurou. Kouki yang sekarang bukanlah bukanlah Akashi Kouki tetapi, Kuroko Kouki begitu juga dengan Seiji. Dan mereka hidup bahagia.

Diwaktu yang sama tetapi di tempat yang berbeda – _Kyoto_ \- Seijuurou menikah dengan anak teman ayahnya dengan memakai baju adat. Selama pernikahan, Seijuurou tidak merasakan kebahagiaan sama sekali karena dia tidak bersama orang yang dicintainya – _Kouki-_.

 _ **Drrttt... Drrttt**_

Handphone Seijuurou bergetar menandakan email masuk. Seijuuroupun mengambil handphonenya dan membukanya, ia terkejut melihat email yang dia dapatkan yang taklain adalah istrinya sendiri – _Kouki-_. Seijuuroupun membaca email tersebut.

* * *

 **From:** Kouki

 _ **Subject**_ **:** pernikahan

"Sei… selamat atas pernikahanmu, semoga kau bahagia"

' _Tch! Bahagia apanya'_ guman Seijuurou sambil mengeluarkan air matanya menatap handphone yang berisi email _–terakhir-_ dari Koukinya.

.

.

.

-oOo-

 _ **#FIN**_

* * *

 **OMAKE**

(Akashi POV)

Di pengadilan. Kouki memakai dress biru polos dengan rambut yang diurai duduk dideretan sebelah kanan. Sedangkan diriku memakai kemeja rapih seperti biasa duduk dideretan sebelah kiri. Suara ketukan dari sang hakim menggema di dalam ruangan menandakan perceraian kami. Kouki dan aku beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri berhadapan, dan menunduk hormat. Sudah 6 tahun berlalu kami tidak bertemu, dan sekarang bertemu kembali Tetapi dengan hubungan yang berbeda.

"Kou- maksudku Kuroko- _san_ , lama tidak berjumpa bagaimana keadaanmu dan Seiji sekarang?" ucapku untuk memulai pembicaraan kami, mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku dan Seiji baik-baik saja, Bagaimana dengan dirimu Akashi?"

Ah Akashi...ya benar, sekarang dia tidak memanggilku Seijuurou lagi. Memang menyakitkan tapi apa boleh buat sekarang dia tidak lagi bersama diriku, sekarang dia bersama keluarganya yang baru.

"Aku baik-baik saja" sepertinya aku berbohong, tapi mungkin ini lebih baik.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" dia mengeluarkan senyuman yang kurindukan.

Kami keluar dari ruang pengadilan sambil mengobrol, dia tidak berubah sama sekali. Tapi obrolan kami terhenti ketika suaminya berdiri diluar bersama anaknya sedang menunggu dirinya. Ya suaminya, tak lain adalah temanku sendiri Kuroko Tetsuya. Kouki menunduk kepadaku seperti mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadaku dan pergi menghampiri suami dan anaknya. Aku melihat mereka tapi kemana Seiji kok dia tidak ada, ah mungkin saja dia tidak ikut. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa tambah hancur ketika suaminya – _Kuroko_ \- mencium kening Kouki yang menandakan kasih sayang, Koukipun membalasnya senyuman. Tak bisa aku melihat lebih lanjut lebih baik aku berbalik.

"Aduh!"

Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang. Aku melihat kebawah ternyata seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip denganku, aku merasakan betapa familiarnya dia, aku sempat berpikir bahwa anak itu adalah diriku waktu masih kecil. Aku perhatikan anak itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung rambut. Ya, mirip sekali yang membedakan hanyalah warna matanya yang coklat susu. Apa mungkin dia Seiji?, ah tidak mungkin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"akupun bertanya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya dan dia tiba-tiba menunduk hormat "Maafkan saya paman, seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf" tambahnya lagi dengan tatapan datarnya.

Sifatnya yang sopan, itu juga mirip denganku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengarkan suara panggilan yang tak lain adalah suara Kouki.

"Seiji, ayo pulang!" Aku terkejut ketika Kouki memanggil anak ini.

"Hai~ Okaa- _san_!. Maaf paman ibu saya memanggil, saya permisi dulu" anak itupun pergi. Aku melihatnya dia berlari menuju Kouki. Koukipun menggandeng tangan anak itu.

.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa, aku melupakannya. Pantas saja aku merasa familiar dengan anak itu. Seiji, anakku sendiri, ketika diriku masih bersama dengan Kouki. Hanya gara-gara dirinya sedikit cacat fisik aku menganggapnya tidak ada. Padahal kecacatannya dapat ditutupi dan kemungkinan besar ayahku tidak akan pernah tau sampai saat ini.

 _Betapa bodohnya diriku ini._

 _Seharusnya aku mengikuti perkataanmu_ _,_ _Kouki_

 _Dan_ _mungkin_ _hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi_

 _Maafkan aku Kouki, Seiji_

 _Maafkan diriku yang telah menganggap keberadaan_ _Seiji_ _tidak ada_

 _ **TES**_

 _Ah aku benar-benar cengeng sekarang_

 _Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan orang lain tentang_

 _Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat._

.

.

.

(Author POV)

Seijuurou mengeluarkan air mata sambil melirik kearah Kouki , Seiji dan keluarga barunya. Seijipun tak sengaja melirik kebelakang dan melihat Seijuurou menangis sambil tersenyum, Seijipun membalas senyuman Seijuurou dan menatap kembali kedepan. Seiji bingung mengapa orang tadi menangis, iapun bertanya kepada sang ibu.

"Ne~ Okaa _-san_ _…_

Mengapa

Paman itu,

 _Menangis?"_

-oOo-

* * *

 _ **Hallo/hai semua :3 makasih sudah baca dan reviewnya #cium satu-satu. Akhirnya selesai juga ffnya *PLETAK , akhiran bahagia untuk Kouki tapi tidak untuk Seijuurou hehehehe #laugh evil. Dan maaf bila ceritanya gak nyambung atau apalah *sungkem**_

 _ **see you *wink~**_

 _ **RnR?**_


End file.
